Last Dance
by NaoliolaStarFly
Summary: Sora's dead and now theres a new Keyblade master and with the help of a few familiar characters Yoona just might finish Sora's quest. Will she succeed? Read and find out!:D88 Don't let the title fool you. Its a metaphor.
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or other related characters.**

**Chapter1: The Begining**

A bright flash of light and a unbarable surge of pain engulfed him. This was his last battle, his last fight. All he needed was this victory and the worlds would be forever protected and he would be back with his friends. The pain began to disapear and he could feel his life was slipping away.

"I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry everyone." Were his last words. The young boys body now was a lifeless form on a hard cement surface with The Keyblade by his side still clutched in his cold dead hands.

"Now, it is mine. Sora's dead and The Keyblade has no wielder."The cloaked figure who delivered Sora's death bent next to his side. He reached out his bony, thin skinned hand and picked up the key. "I have the power. The worlds are mine to comand!" This man was far to excited. He now had what he worked so hard to get. "No, nooooooooo!" The Keyblade was disapearing before his very eyes. "This can not be happening!" He threw what was left of the key on the ground and watched it vanish. The man was hysterical. "No." He wimperd now that his dream slipped away and went to claim a new master. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He fell to his knees, there was nothing he could do.

Inthe sunny world of Flacada children were enjoying thier first day of summer break. Flacada was world much the planet Earth, except Flacada only had one giant continent and a population around a hundred million. Flacada was a good twenty or so years ahead of Earth, technology wise.

On the southeast edge of the continent was a coastline village called Kerton. In Kerton everyone knew everyone yet theses people prefered to keep to them selves. On this particular summer day thirt-teen year old Yoona Trilas' parents were having a party. Yoona wasn't allowed at the 'grown-up' party. Instead she had to spend the day in town mindlessly walking around. She watched the sunset and then the moon rise.

"I'm Thirt-teen, THIRT FREAKIN' TEEN!" She screamed hoping she was alone on the beach and that no one could hear her screaming. "Ugh!" Yoona flung her self on the crushed, white marble sand.

Her parents parties usually lasted into the morning and Yoona prepared to spend the night at her friends, Setif, house. But before she was to meet her friend she stopped at the beach to let her anger out. The golden blond haired, aqua green eyed, tan skinned young girl watched the stars in the sky sparkle.

"A shooting star." Yoona watched a white piece of space cross the sky. "What the...? A shooting star shouldn't last long and, and that one seems to be coming this way! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Yoona ran as fast as she could. It was to late for her, the thing in the sky fell not but ten yards from her. Its blast sent the girl flying into the air. Yoona landed on her knees. She checked to make sure nothing was broken. "Good, only a few scratches." She concluded. "Now what was that thing?"

At the moment Yoona felt pretty brave. She catiously walked over to the where she had thought what ever it was had landed. Bending on her sore knees, Yoona peered inside the small creater. She saw a gleming metal object at the bottom of the hole. Still feeling the adreniline she reached her right hand in the hole and pulled the object out.

"A key of some sort." She said examining the strange and very hot object. Yoona held The Keyblade by its handle. "I wonder where it came from and why did it fall from the sky?" She was curios about the item she was holding. Her thoughts changed quickly as the ground shook. "Earthquake!" She yelled.

**Hoped you enjoyed chapter one:) please review and tell me how on can improve on my writing so future chapter will be better.**


	2. The Begining Part Two

**Discliamer: I do not own, nor did create Kingdom Hearts.Sorry for the long wait but the chapter will make up for it. I hope all who read will write me a review. I like any feedback on my writing and any way I can approve. Please enjoy reading this story. **

**The begining: Part Two**

The ground shook, buildings crumbled, and giant waves beat the shore. Frantic, Yoona got off the beach and headed for her house. She saw cars crash into each other and the earth beneeth hersplit apart. This earthquake just wouldn't stop. Yoona was a block away from her house, she still held the Keyblade in her hand.

The child didn't know what the key was but apart of her could feel it was of some great and powerful importance. She clutched itto her side as her home came into view. _Ah._ She sighed in relief, the earthquake had stopped. Yoona gazed upon her home. It wasn't to badly damaged. The roof looked as though it had caved in and the screened-in-porch was disconnected from the house. The party guest cars were scattered all over the street.

"Mom!" Yoonas releif was replaced by worry. She had no idea if her mother and the other party guest were okay. The front door, surprisingly still intact, opened. The guest started to pour out into the street. Yoona watched all the guest search for thier vehicles, she could see that they were still in shock. What she didn't see was her mother. She quickly came out of her trance and hurried to the front of her home.

"Not again!" One of the guest shouted. Another earthquake shook the planet but this time it was short.

People all through out the neighborhood stepped out of thier homes. The shakened neighbors looked at each still not believing what they saw. Some hugged one another being grateful that they had survived while others inspceted the damage.

Yoona pushed rubble out of her way. Dust still floated in the air and blurred her vision. She found her mother past out on the couch._Oh no she's dead._Was the first thought that came to her mind. Yoona couldn't move. She just stood still repressing the horrifying image.

"Oh." Her mother groaned. Yoona's heart skipped a beat.

_Shes alright, she's okay_. Yoona's fears were put to rest. She silently chuckled to herself in relief. "What the..." Yoona looked over at her mothers form.

Her mom was giving off a blinding yellowish/ white light. Yoona watched as her mothers body disapeared then be replaced be a small, black ant looking like creature.

"What is that! Wheres my mother!" Yoona screamed at the ant thing. She had never seen anything like it before. Yoona stared at it as it stared at her. The creature hopped off the couch and crawled toward Yoona.

Yoona, as if by instincts, grabbed the Keyblade with both hands and braced her self. She was ready to fight with it if the need arose. It stopped only inches away from her. Yoona could see a familiar, human likeness in its eyes.

"Ma... mom?" She asked it. Yoona relaxed the Keyblade a little. The big ant walked closer to her. Yoona sensed her mother and felt no fear around it. She reached her hand out to it. "Mother is that you?" Yoona already knew that answer. Tears rolled down her cheecks. She bent down to her mothers level. The ant just stood still and silent. "Why can't you say something?" She yelled frustrated and confused. It continued to stand still.

Suddenly its antenas perked up. It scrambled out of the house with Yoona right behind it. Yoona stepped out side and watched everone of her neighbors transform into identicle ant like creatures.

She was the only person on her planet not affected by what ever was causing the strange mutation. "Huh?" The ants turned their attention toward Yoona. All but one charged at her. She raised the key like sword in her hand preparing to fight. The creatures were getting closer and closer to her. Yoona didn't feel any fear, she just stood her ground. A ant thing jumped at her, Yoona was prepared. She closed her eyes and swung the Keyblade. Yoona opened her eyes. She only saw one creature starring at her.

"Mom." The creature gave Yoona a sad look. "Nooooooooo!" Her mother was sucked into a large blackhole in the sky with the other ants. Her world was being sucked into the hole as well.

The teenager felt the asphalt beneath her slip away. She wrapped her arms around the nearest lightpole and held on to it with all of her strenth. "NO!" The pole lifed out of the ground and was sucked into the mysterious hole with Yoona still holding onto it.

Inside the blackhole winds swirled around with hurricane strength. Yoona tried her best to hold on to the pole but her best wasn't good enough. One by one her fingers slipped off the pole. She lost her grip and was sucked right in to the center of the hole. Yoona whited out due to the high altitude and was pushed around in the holes vortex...

**Sorry thatchapter was a little boring but I had to set a scene for future events. Chapters in the future will have plenty of action to make up for this chapter. I worked real hard on this chapter and I hope you all enjoy.**


	3. New Faces and New Places

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did create Kingdom Hearts**.

**New Faces and Strange Places**

All was quiet in Traverse Town. The people of the city were enjoying the clear sky and cool breeze. Pinocchio was out and about while the pupet maker stayed up hopping the boy was behaving. Pinocchio played in district three because he enjoyed how empty it was. He looked up at the clear sky.

"Millions and millions of stars." He was enchanted by the balls of light. "Hey a star just went out! I have to tell papa." Pinocchio dawdled back into the first district and to his home. "Papa, Jiminy! A star went out." The ground beneath him rattled. Something had just landed in the heart of Traverse Town. Pinocchios father grabbed him tight. He was relevied to see his son was safe. "Papa a star went out!" Pinocchio and Ghepetto knew what that meant.

The people of Traverse town rushed infront of the items shop. After the smoke cleared they saw what had fallen into their humble town.

"It's a girl!" One person said. "And look! She has the Keyblade." The people of Traverse Town knew about the different worlds and the Keyblade from past experiences with the heartless.

"Go find Leon! Quick. Hurry!" The great ninja Yuffie picked the fallen girl up. She carried her into her apartment in the second district. Yuffie placed her upon the bed and waited for Leon. "She has the Keyblade. This is bad, real bad." Thoughts flooded her mind.A half hour later Leon showed up.

"You know what this means." He looked at Yuffie. She nodded her head. "We must inform Donald, Goofy, and the queen." Yuffie nodded her head again. Yuffie went to the third district to tell Merlin she needed him to send her to the queens palace. Leon stayed behind. He had to watch the new master, it was his duty.

"You majesty. A fairly young girl has fallen to our town." Yuffie pleaded her case. Donald didn't see why a fallen child was of great importance. "She has the Keyblade!" Donald now was paying attention. "This can only mean that Sora failed on his quest to destroy Ansem." The queen was grief stricken. Donald didn't want to hear any more, he left the main palace and went out to the gazebo. Goofy followed him.

"His family on Destiny Island must be told." Queen Minnie told Daisy. Daisy left the room to tell Donald and Goofy. "Ansem will only be stronger. He will be relentless in his attempts to get the Keyblade. He worked hard to get it from Sora and now that he's goneAnsem will stop at nothing to retreive it." The queen was very wise.

Donald pushed his fist into the wall. "Ah, you all right pal?" Goofy could see how the news of Sora's death had already begun to affect him.

"I let him go. I should have stopped him!" Donald was taking it hard. Goofy walked over to his pal. He placed his hand on Donalds shoulder. "He was so stubborn. He had to be the hero and hunt Ansem down alone." Donald broke down. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Goofy patted Donalds shoulder. The dog didn't say a single word. He was letting his friend work out his frustration.

"Um, Goofy, Donald." Daisy found the two in the gazebo. Donald wipped his eyes. "The queen has ask me to tell you two that Sora's family on Destiny island must be informed of his death." She looked at Goofy who swallowed the lump in his throat. "The Gummi ship is all ready for you." Goofy and Donald nodded and with out saying a single word the two went to the launch pad and set their sites on Destiny Island.

Merlins magic wore off and Yuffie was back in the magicians study. She returned to her apartment. The girl hadn't changed since she left a few hours ago. Yuffie relieved Leon of his post. Leon stepped out Yuffies place and couldn't belived what he saw. Every one the the town was in the third district holding a candle light vigle for the boy who had saved the town and thier lives. Leon always knew Sora was a fighter, a hero who would make the altamit sacrafice if the boy had to. He joined the people in their event. Leon only stood in silence, remembering Sora.

Inside Yuffies place the girl on the bed sat up. "Ah, I had the strangest nightmare ever." She told herself. Yuffie only watched her trying not to spoke her. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room!" Yoona looked around the one room appartment. She knew she was no longer in her room. "Who are you and where the heck am I?" She demanded answers.

Yuffie walked closer to Yoona. "Your in my appartment in Traverse Town." Yuffie explained.

"Whats Traverse Town and where is my home?" Yoona was still puzzled.

Yuffie sat on the bed."Listen I will start from the begining and you'll have to believe me okay? Now there are millions of planets all seperated from each other until one day the barrier that kept them seperated shattered." Yoona thought she was dreaming but continued to listen. "This man Ansem shattered it and released trillions of dark creatures out into all the worlds. The creatures are born from the darkness inside a persons heart. They are called the heartless and take many forms. Like soldiers, flame blowers, or even giant ants."

It was like a needle was jabbed in her head. Her mother and every one in her planet turned into giant ant like creature. Yoona now knew the name of the creatures.

"Ansem used them to search for this," She held up Yoonas key. "Keyblade which contains awsome strength and powerful magic."

"Why do I have it?" Yoona was now convinced her situation was real.

"Well you see the Keyblade chooses those who it feels has the stuff it takes to take on any challenge put before them or at least that is the theory. The last master seemed to fit that description." Yuffie trailed thinking about the spicky hair boy and how the last time she'd seen him he was full of life and joy knowing he stopped Ansem from destroying the planets the first time.

Yoona didn't get it. "And why do I now have it? Where is its former master?"

Yuffie straightened her back. "Well," She didn't want to frighten the child."you see the key only finds a new master when the previous one, ah, well, um, dies." Yoona had a mild panic attack. "This boy named Sora was its last weilder. Don't think about it to much." Yuffie tried to calm Yoonas nerves. "So to continue the story, the Heartless would swallow planets and take them out of existance. Sora, along with a few friends, defeated Ansem and the worlds that were lost were restored."

"Then why was my home destroyed!" Yoona was growing inpaitent.

"Sora might have defeated Ansem bbut he didn't destroy him. A few yews past and Ansem regained his strength and the control to create Heartless once again. Sora learned of this and made a jurney to find Ansem and destroy him. Sora went after Ansem alone. He told his friends it wasn't safe for them to come along and that he would call for them after he found Ansem. But Sora fought Ansem alone and by the looks of things he lost." Yuffie let a tear fall from her eye. "Ansems altamit goal was to get the Keyblade and rule the planets but he didn't know that the Keyblade chooses its master and only they can use its power." That still didn't explain what happened to her home. "When the Keyblade left to find a new master Ansem must have sent the Heartless out looking for it. "

"So the heatless destroyed my planet looking for the Keyblade." The pieces were coming together. Yoona laid back against the wall. This was way to complicated.

The door creaked opened and a tall, dark man stepped in. "I can see your guest is awake." Leon returned from Soras memorial. "You two should join the towns people outside." Yuffie took his word for it and snatched Yoonas hand. The three left the apartment to go outside.

Yuffie and Yoona joined the town outside. As people started to notice Yoona their attention turned towards her. She felt very uncomfertable with all the staring eyes. "Why is everyone staring at me?" She asked Yuffie.

Donald and Goofy arrived on Destiny Island. "It looks so serene." Goofy complemented the lovely world.

"Donald, Goofy!" A voice called to them.

The two looked at the source of the sweet voice and saw a familar face.

**Okay, I love writing and some times I put alot of details in it. Stuff gonna happen so keep reading. This is going to be a long and enjoyable story. Please keep reading and enjoy.**


	4. Adjusting

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Kingdom Hearts or other related characters.**

**Adjusting**

"They're staring at you." Yuffie told her new friend.

"Why are they all staring at me." Yoona was lead down into the crowd.

"This is Sora's, the last weilder of the Keyblade, memorial." Leon tried to explain. "You see, all these people are thankful to Sora. He saved their town from the Heartless and made it safe once again for the towns people." Yoona got it.

"So since I have the Keyblade now these people are expecting me to be some sort of great warrior." She was freaking out again. Yoona had the good idea to run. The teen-ager backed up geting ready to leave but Yuffie put her hand on Yoona's shoulder.

"No, not at all Yoona." Yoona relaxed a bit. "You have been choosen to be the master of the Keyblade because it knows you will do only what you think is right." Yuffie took her hand off Yoona's shoulder.

_So I have a choice._ Yoona knew she had no choice but to get used to the fact that people depended on her for thier safety. She knew she had to follow Sora's foot steps in order to save her mother. Yoona wasn't going to back down from this challenge.

"So guys what are you doing here?" Kairi was blunt. She poured them some tea.

Donald was the one who was going to be doing the talking and he didn't know where to start. "Well Queen Minnie has asked us to come here to speak to Sora's family." Kairi droped the tea kettle.

"Why?" Her voice was shaking. She feared the worst. "And why isn't Sora here?" Kairi hadn't seen Sora since they departed after he shut the door to Kingdom Hearts. Donald and Goofy bent their heads. "Ah!" Kairi gasped. "What happened to him? Is Sora alright?"

"Thats why we were sent here." Goofy broke the silence that engulfed the room. "Sora wemt off on a mission to stop Ansem once and for all." Goofy was saying what needed to be said and he said it with out hesitation. He missed Sora but Kairi had to know. "He went by himself. Sora didn't want any one put in danger on his account.He left in hurry and we never heard back from him."

Kairi was on the verge of vomiting,her face had lost all its color. The nerves hit her hard. "But that doesn't prove or mean any thing he could be out there still looking for Ansem. Sora could be real busy and, and..." Donald cut the hysterical child off.

"The Keyblade has found a new master." Donald announced. Kairi fell silent, she knew what that meant.

Kairi tried to understand but couldn't take it all in. "Uh," Her soft voice spoke then she fainted.

After the service Yuffie showed Yoona were she could sleep. "This is my apartment but I am rarely here. You can stay here as long as you need to."

Yoona nodded. "Thanks." Yuffie left. Yoona was all alone she had no clue where she should start or what to do. She was terribly confused. "Ump," She collasped on the bed Yuffie had set up for her. Yoona stared at the ceiling trying to focus. Millions of thoughts ran through her head. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed liked hours. "I got it!" Yoona set up a plan in her mind. "Okay, okay. There was a guy name Ansem who started all this Heartless stuff searching for the princesses of heart to open Kingdom Hearts to use its power to rule the world but a boy named Sora stopped him using the Keyblade." She stopped to breath. "But Ansem was only defeated not destroyed and so Sora learned of this fact then went off to fight Ansem alone but failed. After Sora died the Keyblade left him and choose me. Since Ansem failed at opening Kingdom Hearts he was going to use the Keyblade to finish the job. But the Keyblade chooses its master, the master can not choose it." Her thoughts began to jumble in her head. "After Ansem learned that the Keyblade chose a new weilder he sent Heartless to my world to retreive it. But for some reason the Heartless destroyed my world after barely attempting to get my Keyblade. So..." This was the part about what she needed to do so she spoke slowly. "I need to get my world back and in order to do that I need to destroy Ansem but before that I need to find him and before that I need to find some one to help me on my quest, preferably some one who knows a lot about Ansem and where he might be."

Soras' mother and other reletives who knew him well joined Donald and Goofy at Kairi's house. They told his family what had happen. Many people started to cry, but they all understood the situation. After Destiny Island was restored Kairi told Sora's mom what had happen and where her son was. There was no confusion, the family was sad and planned on having a memorial service for Sora. After Donald and Goofy gave thier condolences they left the house so they could go back to the gummi ship.

"Goofy, Donald! Wait up!" The duck and dog stopped. They turned back to see a revived Kairi. She stopped feat away from them, Kairi was out of breathe. "The girl, Yoona. Where... Where is she?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other. "The last we heard is that Yuffie gave her a room in Traverse Town. Why do you ask?" Donald thought that Kairi might still be a little dazed after her little faint.

Kairi straightened her back. "Tell the queen that I shall assist the new Keyblade master on her journey." The young girl was very confident. She saw the looks on her friends faces. "Look guys, I have my own Gummi ship and I have been training with The Staff of Dreams all year. I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self." She pouted.

Goofy and Donald knew she was right. Kairi had grown alot over a year and a half. She had The Staff of Dreams and the Gummi ship Queen Minnie entrusted to her after Kairi returned to her island. There was no way Donald or Goofy was going to stop her. "Your right." Donald told her.

"Don't try and stand in my way I was just telling you..." She finally heard what Donald said. "So I really have both of yours support on this?" Kairi was estatic. Donald nonded his head. Kairi couldn't hold in her happiness. She ran up to Donald and Goofy and hugged them both. After a while Goofy couldn't breath so Kairi let go. She said good bye to them as they left, feeling better now that she knew they believed in her. Kairi rushed back to her house to pack for a very long trip.

Two days had past since Yoona had landed in Traverse Town. She was getting familiar with the people and sites of the towns. Her favorite place was the Gizmo shops roof and the Dalmations house. She was really impressed that Sora fouond all ninety-nine of thier puppies, Yoona had a lot to live up to. Now Yoona traveled into the third district, she stared at the door with the flame on it. Yoona was studying it when Yuffie approached her.

"Yoona I have great news!" Yuffie seemed excited but Yoona didn't know why.

**How'd I do. I hope you write me a review to tell me. I thank eveyone who has written one so far :D. This is going to be a long story. So for those out there who like suspense might enjoy reading it. I'll up-date some time next week :C**


	5. Two More

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Kingdom Hearts or other related characters.**

**Two More Makes Three**

"What is it, Yuffie?" Yoona had been stopped when she heard her friend.

Yuffie was out of breath but she managed to speak. "Kairi, Sora's friend, is coming here!" Yuffie seemed excited but Yoona didn't get the picture. Yoona shrugged. "She's coming here to help you on your quest to restore your planet and defeat Ansem." A thousand questions popped into Yoona's mind.

"How'd you know that I was going to find Ansem?" Yoona started to wonder if Yuffie was a mind reader of some sorts. Any thing was possible, after all she was on a different planet that had its fair share of weirdo's.

Yuffie gave Yoona a 'da!' look. "Because, as if I haven't already stated, you have the Keyblade and it choose you because it knew you were of a good heart." Yoona, as always as she was in this new world, still didn't get what she was saying. "The right thing is you bringing peace to the worlds by defeating Ansem."

Yeah, Yoona knew Yuffie was lying to her. Yoona was seen as some great new warrior that is supposed to stop the ultimate evil. "You said I was..." Yoona started to release her anger. Yuffie interrupted her.

"I wasn't lying to you. I mealy stretched the truth for your benefit." Yuffie had all the right words to say. "Besides, would you have the confidence that you have now if you had that weight hanging on your shoulders?" Yuffie was completely right and she knew she was, the look on Yoona's face said it all.

"Your right." Yoona gave in, Yuffie was right.

Donald and Goofy had just arrived back at the castle. The queen was happy that Sora's family had been informed about him. She retired the loyal soldiers for all the work that they had contributed to the safety of the worlds. Goofy was thrilled but Donald felt different.

Kairi was in her ship travelling to meet face to face with Yoona. The trip wasn't easy, many heartless ships attacked her. Luckily, she made it to Traverse Town in one piece. Yuffie, Yoona, and the rest of the people gathered in the first district.

"Kairi!" Yuffie greeted her. Kairi was dragged over to Yoona. "Yoona this is Kairi, and Kairi this is Yoona, the master of the Keyblade." Kairi eyed the child.

Yoona felt childish in the eyes of Kairi. Kairi was six-teen, six foot, and sophisticated. Yoona felt, thirt-teen, five-six, and geeky. Kairi offered Yoona her hand. Yoona accepted it and shook each others hands. They trio of girls went to the little cafe next to the accessories shop. The got to know each other better, after all they were about to go on what many people thought as a suicide mission. But they knew what they were doing and that it needed to be done.

The next day the girls were given a fair well party before they left. Hewie, Duewy, Louie, and Sid gave them the lastest gadits in thier shops. The bid fair well and then borded the gummi ship. Yoona was very impressed by the piece of technology. It looked so futuristic to her. Kairi was a little worried about the new wielder. Her first impression of Yoona was that she was too young, naieve, air headed. It took a while for Kairi to notice the similarities between Yoona and Sora.

"So Kairi, what is that?" Yoona poineted to a glass staff shaped as a vibrant sun.

The staf was see through and had some sort of clear liquid inside of it. "This is called the staff of Dreams. Queen Minnie gave it to me. She said that I would serve a great porpose to me and I guess she was right." She eferred to their mission. "It has the power of it's wielders dreams. The more pleasant a dream is the stronger the staff gets." Time past slowly, the girls were bored and had no way to entertain themselves.

Yuffie takes a break from keeping an eye on the star map and puts a c.d. on.

_I'm loving living every single day but sometimes I feel so...  
I hope to find a little peace of mind and I just want to know. And who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be.  
Where is home on the milkyway of stars, I dry my eyes again._

The song brought back a horrible memorie back into Yoona's thought's. The earthquake, the key, her mother turnung into a monster, her world being swallowed by darkness, it was too much for her to think about.

_In my dreams I'm not so far away from home,  
What am I in a world so far away from home,  
All my life all the time so far away from home,  
Without you I'll be so far away from home._

_If we could make it thrue the darkest Night we'd have a brither day.  
the world I see beyond your pretty eyes, makes me want to stay. And who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be.  
Where is home on the milkyway of stars, I dry my eyes again._

Kairi thought of the first time when her island was attacked and then waking up, not knowing where she was or what was going on. She remembered Sora telling hehr that they would see each other again. A little tear trickled down her check.

Yuffie was watching the Star Map, a map that kept track of all the stars and planets. It would show when a star starts to go out. The map would hope fully lead the to the heart of Ansems opperations. She took her eye off of it for a moment. But as she did another row of stars were going out.

_In my dreams I'm not so far away from home,  
What am I in a world so far away from home,  
All my life all the time so far away from home,  
Without you I'll be so far away from home._

_I count on you, no matter what they say, cause love can find it's time.  
I hope to be a part of you again, baby let us shine._

_And who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be.  
Where is home on the milkyway of stars, I dry my eyes again._

_In my dreams I'm not so far away from home,  
What am I in a world so far away from home,  
All my life all the time so far away from home,  
Without you I'll be so far away from home._

**Okay next two chapters are the last ones. Lot's of action in them. I only have three reviews but I need new ones that comment on this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**A Thought While Dying**

_Is this it? Is this the end?_ Sora had many questions as he fell through endless darkness. _What will happen now? Who will save the world now that I am dead? Kairi? I never told her bye. How I wasted my time, all the things I could have done, all the things I could have told the ones who meant the most to me. As I fall deeper into this heavy darkness their faces seem to be disapearing from my mind. If I could only open my eyes, if only I could stay awake, this dark abiss would not swallow me whole. _A light began to shine through in the distance although Sora couldn't see it. _This is the end. I feel my fate coming closer as the cold wind blows from below m_e.

"Sora!" A voice shouted out to him. "Sora! I am coming! Don't worry I'll catch you!"

_Huh? Is someone there_. Sora could speak he could only think. The wind got colder and he grew sleepier.

"I got you!" Some one was there. Some one caught his life less body. "You'll be alright, I will make sure your okay."

Sora felt the person's warm hands on his back, he could feel their life. Although his body was dead the life inside him was not. His spirit continues to fall deeper and deeper, it was the part of his body that this person could not simply catch out of the air.

The soul is a part of his body that was sent to the spirit world after his defeat. It is in the spirit world that his savior would have to go to really save him. For the spirit world is only obtainable in a person's death. The person who caught him must be willing to make the altamit sacrafice to save his life, they must be willing to face the fact that they might not return from the spirit worl and that they might not save Sora. If they do save his soul they might lose their own in the process. This person must know their limitations and face their fears in the world of the dead, they must know what they are getting into, they must know that they might never come back.

"I lost you once and I lost you twice, but that will not happen again. I will get you back and we will be together once more." She wipped the tears from her eyes. All her friends stood behind her. It was Kairi's heart that resided in Sora's soul. It is the piece of her that would allow her to cross over and bring the fallen warrior back. She knew the cost, she knew the consequences. Kairi waved bye to her friends, it was now or never. She must go before his soul was collected by the reaper.

The hour glass was emptying, Kairi raised the staff. Sid, Yuffie, Donald, Goofy, all of her friends and Sora's was there for this. They turned their heads.

"AH!" A terrible blood curtaling scream pieced the air. They were affraid to look.

**This is the set up to a future chapter that I will be posting soon. Please if you like it, do not forget to tell me. ;)**


End file.
